Confessions d'une âme damnée
by Felicis3
Summary: Étape par étape, chapitre par chapitre, intrigue par intrigue, la déchéance d'un traître et la fin d'une amitié illusoire
1. Chapter 1

_Certains croient que la trahison n'est que la nature transcendante de l'être humain, qu'elle s'impose à chacun de manière inexorable et fataliste. _

_Pour ma part, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un choix. Un choix délibéré et, à bien des égards, foncièrement mauvais, mais un choix tout de même. Suivant cette conclusion, il m'est contraignant, mais néanmoins nécessaire d'admettre mes craintes par rapport à un tel choix. _

_Tout simplement parce que je suis un traître._

_Il est une règle répandue voulant qu'une trahison, quelle qu'elle soit, demande une explication en vue d'une réparation. Or, il n'est pas dans mon intention de me répandre en excuse devant mes propres bourreaux._

_J'innove._

_J'ai agit selon ma volonté, assumant le choix que j'ai fait il y a trois ans déjà. Je ne serai pas de ceux qui s'inclinent. Je ne serai pas de ceux qui se justifient. Je me contenterai d'être, et l'histoire interprétera la suite selon son bon vouloir. _

_Moi, Peter Pettigrow, me laisserai guider par ma propre destinée._

_Et malgré tout, j'ai peur._

_Peur de m'engager sur la mauvaise voie, peur des représailles, peur d'y laisser tout ce que j'ai, aussi peu puis-je posséder en ce bas monde._

_Peur de la vie._

_Voici mon histoire, un couard s'étant laissé séduire par des idéaux me dépassant largement. Aujourd'hui, je prends conscience de mon choix, ainsi que de ses impacts. Aujourd'hui, j'ai honte de l'homme que je suis devenu, de l'homme que j'ai choisi de devenir._

_Aujourd'hui, mes espoirs d'un avenir florissant se fanent et laisse place à l'amertume d'une vie de damné._

_Et cela me répugne. Ho oui… Je suis dégoûté par ma propre personne._

_Pourtant, mes choix, si peu discernables soient-ils, auront façonnés un avenir dont je suis le seul instigateur, et c'est pour cette raison que je ne puis me détourner de la voie ayant déjà été tracée pour moi. Je resterai seul responsable de mes actes._

_En quelque sorte, je suis, et je serai même après la mort, le point culminant d'un récit, le maître absolu d'une quête indissociable de ma réalité._

_Et pourtant j'ai peur…_

___

Je ne peux continuer plus longtemps. Ces aveux m'accablent. J'ai des difficultés à respirer. Tout tourne, tout semble se mouvoir autour de moi, à moins que je ne sois responsable de ce mouvement? Probable. Peu importe, cela m'indispose.

D'un mouvement de main te tente de rétablir l'équilibre autour de moi. Je réalise bien vite, cependant, l'incongruité de mon geste.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Peter? »

Sirius.

Il n'aurait pas pu attendre un peu pour faire son entrée? Non… Bien sûr que non. Sirius voit tout, Sirius entend tout. Sirius est tout.

Tout ce que je désirerais être.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard contemplatif vers la figure divine que m'incarne Sirius Black. Dans chacun de ces traits, chacun des pores parcourant sa peau laiteuse et sans failles, je ne peux lire que la perfection. Ses lèvres charnues et rougeâtres, contrastants avec l'unité fantomatique de son teint, accentuent la vision divine et omnisciente qu'impose mes yeux sur lui.

Je suis jaloux. Totalement et inconditionnellement jaloux de Sirius Black, et cela me trouble. Celui-ci semble s'en apercevoir, d'ailleurs, car son visage change peu à peu, affichant un air franchement inquiet.

« Peter? Tu vas bien, mon vieux? »

« O… Oui. Je vais bien Sirius. Je me sens un peu étourdi, c'est tout. »

Cette explication semble contenter Sirius. Son regard se détend presque automatiquement. Il me sourit.

« Ouais, je te comprend, Pet! Moi aussi le passage des ASPIC me prend toute mon énergie. J'imagine tout à fait ce que tu vis. »

Si mon esprit affiche un air interdit et que ces mots me pétrifient, mon corps n'en laisse absolument rien paraître.

Comment pourrait-il comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie du calvaire que j'endure. Sirius constitue la perfection incarnée! Il est tout ce dont un homme pourrait rêver. Je suis jaloux! Futilement, mais pourtant inconditionnellement jaloux.

Pourtant, j'acquiesce. Je ne peux risquer ma couverture sur cette conversation. Sirius me sourit, et prend un air décontracté.

« Bon. C'est pas tout ça Peter, mais il faut rejoindre Remus et James au troisième étage. Notre plan d'hier ne s'appliquera pas tout seul. Prêt à en faire baver aux Serpentards, mon vieux? »

Je reste muet, il ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Avec force, il m'assène une puissante tape dans le bas du dos. Sous l'impact, mon souffle est coupé et je stoppe la marche que nous avions entamée pour nous rendre au lieu de rencontre.

Mais Sirius ne s'occupe déjà plus de ma présence. Il avance à pas conquérants, faisant fi des regards appréciateurs des filles sur notre passage.

Le pas légèrement boiteux, je reprends donc ma marche et remonte bientôt au niveau de Sirius.

Sa présence m'apaise. Aux côtés de Sirius Black, tout semble pouvoir se réaliser. Tout est à portée de main. Des idées de grandeur m'assaillent.

Si seulement je n'étais pas, l'espace d'un instant, la figure invisible des magnifiques Maraudeurs. Si seulement on pouvait, même un bref moment, s'apercevoir que j'existe bel et bien.

Je ne suis pas de ceux qui s'imposent, comme eux.

Et pourtant, ils m'ont tous les trois offert leurs amitiés. Une amitié dont je me serai contenté durant quatre longues années, avant de me rendre compte de la mascarade que représentait ce tableau.

Car c'est bel et bien une mascarade que tout ceci. Pourquoi, sinon, aurais-je intégré les fameux Maraudeurs, si ce n'est de leurs idées perverses et malveillantes de pseudo-compassion? Je ne suis, pour eux, qu'un outil, fruit de la compassion, résultante absolue d'une traîtrise plus que justifiable à mon esprit.

Qui d'entre nous était faible? Qui d'entre nous n'avait sa place parmi les grands? Qui d'entre nous se faisait manipuler, harasser par ceux qu'il considérait comme ses meilleurs amis. Ceux à qui il aurait pu donner sa vie jadis.

_Moi, moi, toujours et encore moi._

Les choses avaient décidément bien changées depuis notre première année au collège. Chacun avait fait sa route, chacun avait laissé sa trace indélébile sur Poudlard, à jamais reconnaissant du passage des Maraudeurs.

Tous… sauf moi.

Nous arrivons enfin au troisième étape. L'espace d'un instant, perdu dans mes pensés, j'en viens à oublier la raison de notre présence ici. C'est Remus, accroupi sur un petit chaudron d'étain, seul au milieu d'une classe désaffecté, qui ravive le souvenir de notre présence.

_Plan, Serpentards, rigolade, blablabla…._

Oui… Je me souviens à présent.

« Bonsoir. »

Je sursaute violemment. Plongé dans la pénombre, jamais je n'ai senti la présence de James au coin de la classe. Seul, cigarette à la main, air suffisant collé au visage, notre idole nationale James Potter observe attentivement la potion crépitant au centre de la salle, annonciatrice de vils desseins.

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas fait de farce sur les Serpentards, James. » Si Sirius n'avait pas remarqué la présence de James, son expression n'affiche aucune peur, aucun trouble. Au contraire, il affiche un air malicieux, enfantin même.

« Je sais Sirius, je vous demande pardon. » rétorque James pas l'air vexé du tout. « J'étais plutôt occupé ces derniers temps, tu sais. »

Sirius hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

Encore une énigme dont j'ignorerai à jamais la nature profonde. Je soupire.

James tourne sa tête vers moi daignant soudainement et inespérément m'accorder un peu d'attention. Une attention à laquelle je me suis désespérément accroché… trop longtemps.

« Pet, tu peux sortir un instant, s'il-te-plaît? Je dois parler à Sirius et Remus en privé. »

J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Ne suis-je qu'un pantin à leurs yeux? Suis-je membre des Maraudeurs par obligation? Par habitude?

J'ose attendre une seconde, attendant une quelconque protestation de Remus ou Sirius face à mon départ.

Sirius semble se demander ce que je fais encore dans la pièce.

Remus, le regard ne se détournant pas d'un cil de sa potion, ne semble pas se rendre compte de mon existence.

Dans un bref, mais non moins signifiant soupire, je cède et claque la porte à ma sortie, me demandant pour une énième fois les raisons de mon existence.


	2. Chapter 2

_Certains prétendent détenir le contrôle de leur vie. Certains l'ont, d'autres pas. _

_Je ne saurais dire s'il m'est un jour appartenu le choix de ma destinée. Probablement pas. Je ne suis que l'esclave d'un enclos, le fantôme d'un passé troublé et la brume d'un avenir obscur._

_Car, bien qu'il me soit difficile de l'admettre, je suis conscient de mes gestes, et maître de mes choix. Sont-ils bons, mauvais? Je ne saurais le dire. _

_Mais je suis conscient._

_Conscient d'une réalité qui me dépasse, m'harasse. Conscient de mon comportement autodestructeur, conscient des gestes que je pose pour le malheur de mes proches._

_Je ne suis pas fou._

_Je ne suis pas cruel._

_Mais je souffre. Oui, je souffre._

_Je souffre d'une vie de damné, de ma personne quelconque, d'un avenir s'annonçant banal. Je souffre dune quête incessante, m'échappant totalement. Je cherche, je cherche… Mais quoi? Cette question restera à jamais sans réponse. Je n'ai plus le courage de la poser. J'ai peur, voilà tout._

_Sirius est courageux._

_James est courageux._

_Remus est courageux._

_Et je suis un lâche…_

_Mais qu'ils se le tiennent pour dit! Ils restent l'instigateur de leur propre malheur. Je ne serai plus de ceux qui s'affalent devant leur grandeur. Je ne serai plus de ceux qui restent dans l'ombre. Pour une fois, une seule fois, je ferai honneur à ma maison. Je les briserai, même si cela doit me coûter la vie!_

_Et pourtant j'ai peur…_

_____

Je verse une larme sur la couverture de mon cahier. Voilà près d'un an que j'y écris mes pensées, que j'y pose mes confidences.

Que je me compromets.

Ce cahier que je laisse en permanence, bien en vue, traînant dans chaque recoin de notre dortoir. Ils leurs suffiraient de tendre la main, de tout arrêter…

Et pourtant ils l'ignorent, tout comme ils m'ignorent, moi.

S'en fiche t-ils? Très probable. Cette pensée m'arrache un rire nerveux tandis qu'une nouvelle larme vient perler sur ma joue gauche.

Oui. Les Maraudeurs et leur indifférence innée, une imperméabilité parfaite aux tourments d'une vie quotidienne, d'une vie _normale_. Ils bercent tous les trois dans l'ignorance, l'ignorance de la réalité.

Mais s'en ficheront-ils encore lorsqu'ils auront les os brisés, les organes déchiquetés, et que leur dernière pensée, à tous les trois, sera tournée vers moi.

Moi, le traître, qui pour une fois, une toute petite fois dans une vie, capterai leur attention, serai le point central de leur vie.

Oui, voici mon dessein. Prendre le contrôle de leur avenir, puisque je n'ai pu prendre celui de leur passé.

« Pete, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Le cours de Duel commence dans 15 minutes, là. Tout le monde t'attend. »

Tout le monde m'attend? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire. Depuis quand est-ce que les autres m'attendent?

Se pourrait t-il qu'ils se souviennent?

Je me lève promptement et me hâte de suivre Remus hors du dortoir. Je descends les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Se pourrait-il que?

Plus que dix marches. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Une.

Je lève les yeux.

Ils sont là. Sirius et James, arborant leurs plus beaux sourires. Ils s'en sont rappelés!

La voix de Sirius me ramène à la réalité.

« Peter, dit, t'as fait le devoir de Duel, non?

C'était donc cela…

Lentement, j'opine du chef. J'empêche mes yeux de se baigner de larmes. J'aurais dû me douter.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Sirius, d'un geste vif, m'arrache mon sac à dos des mains. Il farfouille quelques instants, déversant son contenu par par-ci, par-là. Ses gestes sont nerveux. Je ris intérieurement. Il ne voudrait surtout pas décevoir son professeur préféré…

Son regard s'illumine enfin. Soulagé, il sort de mon sac la relique sacrée, la solution à son dilemme.

_Mon _devoir.

« _Duplicate_ »

Dans un synchronisme parfaitement accordé aux mots prononcés, des mots commencent à paraître sur son propre parchemin, à l'origine vierge. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius tient une copie conforme de mon devoir.

« Merci Pete. Tu me sauves la vie! McGregor déteste les travaux non faits. »

Je m'apprête à répliquer que, de toute façon, McGregor préfèrerait affronter Dumbledore lui-même que de gronder son Sirius adoré.

Je me tais pourtant.

Pas par indulgence, non. Tout simplement parce que je suis un lâche.

James, qui n'avais pas dit un seul mot jusque là, semble soudainement s'agiter.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, les gars, mais il faudrait penser à y aller hein. »

« T'as raison, mon vieux, on y va! »

Je soupire. Il reste trois minutes avant le début du cours, qui se situe de l'autre côté du château. On est bon pour une retenue.

Rectification. _Je_ suis bon pour une retenue. On ne punit par le Trio Magnifique, après tout.

« Bon. Attendez-moi au moins une minute que j'attrape une cravate pour le cours. »

« Pas le temps, mon vieux. Pénélope Armstead est dans ce cours aussi! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on rate une seule minute d'admiration de cette demi-vélane, si? »

Et, sans attendre ma réponse, qui de toute manière ne viendrait pas, Sirius repart vers l'aile Ouest du château, suivi par un James rieur et un Remus consterné.

Je soupire. Je prends une cravate dans les dortoirs et jette un dernier coup d'œil au calendrier. Là est affiché un mémo, très simple, soulignant néanmoins la date d'aujourd'hui comme étant mon seizième anniversaire. Une seizième année de calvaire.

_Pourvu que tout s'arrête bientôt._

_La vengeance viendra. Bientôt. Ensuite, tout sera terminé_.

Avant de sortir, je jette un regard dans le miroir commun, qui projette une image… commune.

Mon reflet ne semble même pas s'apercevoir de ma présence. Suis-je moi-même conscient de ma présence?

Avant de franchir la porte du dortoir, pourtant, une voix m'interpelle, ma voix m'interpelle.

« De sombres pensées que tout ceci, très cher. C'est pour bientôt? »

Je me retourne. Mon reflet tantôt si mortifié, si simple, semble à présent omniscient, diaboliquement attirant. Son regard me perce. Ses yeux m'inspirent et me troublent pourtant.

J'ai conscience, à ce moment précis, d'être en face de ma copie optimale, d'un Peter convoité par mon esprit. Ce Peter, je le vois sans cesse. Dans ma tête.

Je tourne les talons à nouveau, le visage illuminé par une lueur démente, un sourire carnassier affiché dans la figure.

« Bientôt, mon ami. Bientôt. »

Et je sors.


	3. Chapter 3

_S'il est une vertu dont on m'ait toujours attribué le mérite, il s'agit probablement de la loyauté. Une loyauté indéfectible, une loyauté intemporelle. Une loyauté qui m'était propre, à laquelle je m'identifiais, à laquelle je me trouvais un point d'ancrage._

_Il m'ait donc aujourd'hui indispensable de reconnaître les faits. Je ne suis plus Peter Pettigrew. _

_Toute ma vie, à chaque seconde, on m'a contraint à jouer mon rôle, tel un pantin sans volonté, une marionnette sans vie._

_Et toute ma vie m'a mené vers ce moment._

_Le moment d'une révolte signifiante, d'une révolte lourde de sens. Une révolte qui constituerait un nouveau point d'ancrage._

_Une nouvelle vie à mener._

_S'il m'est par le passé arrivé de regretter ce moment d'inconscience, je sais aujourd'hui que ma décision fût, dès le départ, sans appel. Toute mon existence m'a mené vers ces choix, que je suis à même de savourer les impacts._

_Car je suis fondamentalement mauvais. Une ombre s'insinue en moi. Une ombre terrifiante, qui renie peu à peu mes sens, mes appartenances, mes accomplissements._

_Plus le temps file, moins ma présence même semble certaine. Je ne suis plus Peter Pettigrew._

_Et je ne suis plus, tout simplement._

_Pourtant, une partie de mon âme subsiste à ce jour. _

_Le remord me hante._

_Est-ce la bonne décision? Il semble que non._

_Et pourtant, rien n'est moins sûr. Je sombre tranquillement, mais sûrement. Mes sens se fanent, ma perception du bien et du mal s'emmêle._

_Tout me semble gris. _

_Il n'y a pas de bien, ni de mal. Que le pouvoir. _

_Ce pouvoir qui donne de nouveaux horizons à ma vie. Ce pouvoir qui m'enivre, qui pousse mes actions à être accomplies, quoiqu'il en coûte, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Avancer, ne jamais reculer, et vaincre. _

_Tels sont mes motivations, et grâce à elles, j'irai au bout de mes desseins._

_Et pourtant j'ai peur…_

Cela fait aujourd'hui trois mois que ma destinée s'est enclenchée, que la froide machine s'est mise en marche.

Cela fait aujourd'hui trois mois que nous sommes en guerre. Une guerre ouverte, inévitable et effrayante.

Cela fait également trois mois, jour pour jour, que j'ai débuté ma septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Plus qu'un an et je goutterai enfin à cette liberté promise par le Seigneur.

Dans quatre mois, je fêterai mon dix-septième anniversaire de naissance, ma majorité sorcière. À cette date, on m'apposera la marque, signe de ma loyauté envers mon maître, mais plus encore, signe de la fierté d'être tel que je suis.

Je suis un lâche, certes.

Mais un lâche ayant pris les bonnes décisions. Voldemort me conduira à la gloire, à la richesse. On se souviendra de moi dans les siècles à venir comme celui ayant fait face à l'ennemi, l'ayant terrassé de la manière la plus subtile, l'ayant humilié, essuyant un affront depuis longtemps réprimé. Trop longtemps.

Enfin, du moment où l'on se souvient de moi…

Je sors de la transe dans laquelle je m'étais plongé et lève les yeux de mon carnet. Derrière les rideaux de mon lit, j'aperçois James qui s'agite dans un rêve, indifférent à la vie extérieure.

J'ai toujours admiré James pour cela. Cette façon si nonchalante de considérer l'existence même de son humanité, sa place sur la terre. Une vie dont il fallait, selon lui, profiter au maximum, car elle pouvait s'éteindre à tout moment. Une vie pleinement acquise, pleine d'aventure, de dangers.

Car James aimait le danger. Il aimait l'aventure. C'est lui, à l'origine, qui avait eu l'idée de devenir un animagus non-déclaré. Nous l'avions découvert lors de notre troisième année, Sirius et moi.

Cette nuit là, nous avions scellé notre amitié dans un pacte, nous étions devenus des frères, des âmes sœurs en quelque sorte.

Et rien n'aurait pu nous détourner du droit chemin…

Jusqu'à ce jour, l'illusion reste en place.

Jusqu'à ce jour, ils restent dans l'ignorance, se berçant dans un monde magnifié, où la trahison n'a pas lieu d'être. Où le bien l'emportera toujours sur le mal.

Et je les envie pour cela…

James continue à s'agiter dans son sommeil, ses mouvements devenant de plus en plus violents. Je me lève.

S'il continu comme cela, il va alerter tout le dortoir.

Je m'approche doucement de son lit, soucieux de son état. Il ne peut tout de même pas être malade et mourir avant l'heure? Je repousse cette pensée loin dans mon esprit. Non, cela n'arrivera pas. _À moi cet honneur_.

Je secoue doucement l'épaule de James. On ne pourra m'accusé de ne pas être attentionné, après tout. Puisque je suis levé, c'est à moi de jouer le rôle du grand frère protecteur.

James, pris dans un sommeil profond, ne semble même pas remarquer cette intrusion nocturne. Je ricane intérieurement.

_Et ça se veut un futur Auror? Il n'est même pas capable de se réveiller le malheureux._

Malgré tout, je poursuis mes essais pour le réveiller. À chaque tentative, il semble sombrer dans un sommeil plus profond. À chaque essai, il me déçoit plus encore.

C'est donc à ce genre d'homme que je dois des années de tristesse.

C'est injuste.

C'est futile.

Et s'il m'était donner l'occasion d'en finir une fois pour toute? Ne serait-ce pas simple, là, maintenant, de leur extirper la vie? De leur arraché ce souffle si pure, si blanc, si innocent.

À ce moment, je prends compte de ma force.

À ce moment, je voudrais plus que tout prouver ma valeur, faire de moi un homme.

Mais je ne peux faire cela.

Je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je regarde James une fois de plus, tiraillé par un choix qu'il m'est désormais facile de prendre, semblant même évident. Le choix dune vie, d'une nouvelle route. Et malgré tout, j'ai peur…

Peur des répercussions, peur du regard des autres le lendemain, lorsqu'ils trouveraient les corps sans vie et ensanglantés de James, Remus, Sirius… et moi, le visage impassible, assis à même le sol, les attendant.

Le regard de Dumbledore, implacable, mais brillant d'une lueur de compréhension que lui seul possède par moments.

_Et si seulement il savait…_

Et j'ai peur…

Peur de la réaction des Serpentards, découvrant un potentiel nouveau dans ma personne, un nouvel objet de destruction. _Une nouvelle recrue à talent_, dirait Nott, dirait MacNair, dirait Lestrange…

Peur d'Azkaban, des Détraqueurs. Peur de la réaction de mes parents, de leurs visages défaits.

Peur d'en mourir, si jamais l'un d'eux venait à se réveiller durant ma besogne.

Et malgré tout peur d'y survivre, si je devais réussir.

Non. Je ne suis pas prêt.

Et c'est sur cette pensée que je retourne dans mon lit, plongé à jamais dans ces réflexions dont je serai le seul témoin.

___

_Et bien voilà pour un nouveau chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous ait plu, plus qu'il ne me plaît à moi-même du moins._

_Puisque c'est la toute première fois que j'écris une note en fin de chapitre, je vais tenter de m'attarder un peu sur l'intrigue générale de la fiction. Ceci dans le but d'assouvir les questionnements que vous seriez à même d'avoir dans le futur par rapport aux personnages, déroulement, etc._

_Donc « Confessions d'une âme damnée » retrace, d'un point de vu fictif, les événements ayant menés vers la traîtrise de Pettigrew sur ses meilleurs amis. Je m'intéresse pourtant au point de vu psychologique du personnage de Peter. Je ne l'aime pas particulièrement, comme la plupart d'entre vous, mais je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser paraître comme un idiot dans toutes les fics où il est question de lui. Je me suis donc lancé dans ce récit._

_J'aimerais également spécifié qu'à partir de ce chapitre, les prochains updates se feront sur un rythme plus régulier, je ne peux pas parler de la fréquence pour l'instant (j'ai trouvé une bêta-reader, enfin! Je ne me risquerai pourtant pas à la nommer avant que notre collaboration soit plus officielle qu'officieuse, néanmoins) et étant étudiant (et elle également) mon horaire est plutôt chargé en ce moment (et elle également), ce qui causera probablement un rythme de publication un peu lent. Néanmoins, vus pouvez vous attendre à un délai d'un peu moins de deux semaines._

_Ouf! Je parle, je parle! Voilà, je me tais! Ah non!! Je voudrais chaleureusement remercier TSOL, ainsi que dobbymcl pour leurs reviews, et deux fois plutôt qu'une pour TSOL, pour ses encouragements répétés ____ Merci vraiment!_

_Felicis3._


	4. Chapter 4

_Fut-elle nécessaire, jamais une victoire ne me fut accordée. À travers le temps, les saisons, mes défaites s'enchaînaient. _

_Fut-il fragile, mon amour pour ma famille, mes amis, mes rares amantes, était coriace. Mes attaches, bien que mouvantes, semblaient possédées leurs propre être, un être que pour rien au monde je n'aurais abandonné. Je m'y accrochais désespérément, souhaitant y trouver une certaine forme de complaisance, souhaitant y trouver mon essence, ce qui m'aurait sauvé. _

_Ce qui m'aurait orienté vers des sentiers plus verts._

_Et pourtant…_

_Pourtant cette essence, je ne la trouvai pas. Elle se déroba à moi, se refusa à mon supplice._

_Puis mes intérêts changèrent. Non content d'une existence misérable, je me damnai. Je fis mes choix, et, pour la première fois, je m'y tins avec joie. Une joie malsaine, certes, mais une joie qui, pour une fois, me contentais._

_Car J'avais soif, soif de reconnaissance, d'une gloire que je n'aurais atteint, n'eût été de ma trahison. Je me devais de m'astreindre à cette mesure transitoire, qui, je le savais, me mènerait vers le dégoût. Une profonde haine de ma personne. _

_Une haine qui, au final, me sauverait, portant à la victoire relative d'une âme en peine._

_Ces lignes, jamais je ne les relirai. Je me contenterai de me les remémorer, au gré de ma mémoire flageolante, hymne à une vie passée._

_Ces lignes seront mon témoignage, mon testament. _

_Que l'on se souvienne de moi comme un homme ayant fait le nécessaire, comme un homme s'étant compromis au nom de ses idéaux. Je ne suis pas parfait, l'êtes-vous?_

_Jamais je ne trouverai la force de me repasser ces écrits. Peut-être n'est-ce là d'ailleurs qu'une figure idéalisée de ma personne. Probablement._

_Et pourtant…_

_Qu'on se souvienne que j'étais un homme d'action! L'action pure, qui ne demande aucune réflexion. L'action qui blesse, celle qui tourmente. Mais l'action qui dure, qui reste dans les mémoires._

_C'est dans mes actes que je saurai trouver la pureté de mon être, qu'un jour, peut-être, je serai en droit de clamer._

_Et pourtant j'ai peur…_

_Si peur…_

_Peter Pettigrew,_

_Homme déchu, âme voilée, corps scindé._

_Puissiez-vous menés une existence que vous aurai choisis, comme je m'apprête à le faire._

Voilà. C'est la fin. Il y avait une suite à cela, bien sûr qu'il y avait une suite… Simplement, « Confessions d'une âme damnée » ne me touche plus autant qu'au commencement. Je suis plutôt difficile envers mes publications, et je crois que, dans une certaine mesure, c'est mieux ainsi. Je compte donc me lancer dans un nouveau récit de HP. Immédiatement, cette nuit. Le personnage de Harry Potter me tente, et vous?

Felicis3.


End file.
